


Story Ideas : Sexual Sterek

by Phillydogg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillydogg/pseuds/Phillydogg
Summary: These are a few Sterek story ideas with a heavy sexual emphasis.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Story Ideas : Sexual Sterek

#1 - What Stiles has never told anyone is that the Nogitsune was a very sexual being, and he has memories left in his head of all these sexual practices and kinks the Nogitsune explored over thousands of years. And Stiles yearns. So he works hard on his body, exercising, lifting weights, waxing, etc. to make himself more desirable. He researches and finds an underground club in San Francisco that sounds perfect. He makes the two hour drive to SF every two weeks and visits the club where he quickly becomes known and loved to revel in all the desires the Nogitsune unleashed in him.

One day, curious about where he goes, Derek follows Stiles to the club. He discovers that Stiles is even more perfect for him than he'd previously thought.

#2 - Derek knows that Stiles Loves him. Stiles loves him with his entire heart. Stiles would do anything for him, especially if it has to do with sex. Stiles has enthusiastically indulged Derek (with a twinkle in his eye) on every fantasy he has ever mentioned. They've played with other supernatural creatures, multiple partners, sex clubs, exhibitionism, etc. The only problem is that Derek needs to know what fantasies Stiles has. He wants to please Stiles as much as Stiles pleases him. However, every time Derek pleads with him to answer, Stiles just shrugs and says that he doesn't have any. Derek is his fantasy. Derek blushes every time, but come on, there's got to be something right? He'd do anything for Stiles. How can he get Stiles to tell him?

#3 - Derek comes back to Beacon Hills after a year of being away, and Stiles is shocked to see Derek with a hairy chest. Stiles is surprised that his eyes don't pop out of his head! He's always thought that Derek had a great set of pecs, but those pecs being covered with hair is just driving him crazy. (Stiles doesn't see that Derek notices Stiles admiration.) It just keeps getting worse when Derek starts wearing some of Peter's tight deep V-Neck shirts, or low scooped tank tops. Derek even has one skimpy, loose tank top where one of Derek's nipples keeps popping out, and Stiles has to leave the room each time it happens before he explodes. Stiles had no idea before this that he had a nipple kink. Derek just keeps wearing less and less and Stiles is at his wit's end. He's got to figure out how to get over this before he really embarrasses himself! He'd almost think Derek is doing this on purpose!

Well, that's it for those. Hope you enjoy them!


End file.
